Concerning Familial Nosiness
by MintiNeko
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are in the Weasley garden. They only think they're alone. And Ron decides that Muggle weapons aren't so useless after all...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously

Done for **Katako-Chan.** Hope you like it!

* * *

Victoire Weasley wondered why she had the misfortune of possessing such intense curiosity and almost no shame.

She would've liked to ask one of her (million-some) cousins why this was so, but she knew the only two answers she would get.

She was a Weasley.

She was French.

Not a good combination for those desiring to be modest, tactful, and gracious.

But still…

"Move over Al! I can't see them," snarled James, attempting to yank his brother out of the window so that he could see the scene currently unfolding right in their backyard. In fact, all of the Weasley cousins (and grandparents and aunts and uncles and mothers and fathers and Teddy who was a Weasley in all but name) were pressed up against that one particular window.

Except for one.

Rose, the beauty that Victoire considered as an honorary younger sister, was sitting primly on the wooden bench in the garden, hands folded and one ankle tucked neatly behind the other. She was wearing an unusually pretty, lilac dress, her red curls carefully tied back with a silk ribbon. Besides her sat the current bane of Uncle Ron—Scorpius Malfoy—his pale blond hair falling in front of his slightly flushed face. They were talking to one another, Scorpius flushing even darker the longer he sat besides her, though Rose either didn't seem to notice.

"Aw, aren't zhey cute?" cooed Fleur, who happened to have one of the better views. It was truly a comedic sight, as nearly all the Weasleys practically piled up on top of one another in an attempt to be able to see out the window. Like her mother, however, Victoire had gotten lucky enough to be able to see without being crushed by some body or another.

"No they are not." snarled Ron, his face rapidly turning an interesting shade of puce. "Look at that little ferret, all cosying up to her. It's disgusting."

"But he's at least a foot away from her," pointed out Hugo.

"Details, details."

"Oh Ron…" Hermione shook her head ruefully, "Scorpius is a good boy, and he won't do anything stupid—"

"What's that bulge in his pants?" asked Lily, face practically flattened against the pane of glass.

Dead silence.

Then…

"No—no that _did not_ come out right! I meant his pocket—"

"THAT LITTLE _RAT_!! HOW DARE HE EVEN _THINK_ OF DEFILING MY DAUGHTER—"

"_Ron!_ Calm down—"

"That little fiend! Get me my muskrat—"

"It's a _musket_, Mr. Weasley—"

"DAD WHY ARE YOU RELYING ON MUGGLE WEAPONS AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"They are very useful, Ron. Quite adept for their purpose—"

"Arthur, there is no way I'm letting you blow up my granddaughter with something that dangerous!"

"I won't hurt Rosie—"

"You also said it wouldn't hurt if you enchanted that _stupid car_ and look where that got us—"

"Hey Al, y'think we could try that Bat Bogey Hex Mum taught us on old Scorpy?"

"No way, James. You might get away with it, but Rose is in _my_ year."

"So?"

"So she could easily kill me!"

"Wow, two birds with one stone. I _like_ it—"

_"Dad!"_

"What's he doing?" Victoire's question brought the Weasley clan's attention right back to their subjects of discussion. Scorpius was now facing Rose, his face a shade of red that perfectly matched Rose's hair, and his hand fumbling in his pocket for something. The object he withdrew was difficult to see clearly from this angle, but Victoire was able to tell that it was a tiny, black velvet pouch.

"He wants to give her jewelry?" she asked, curious.

"IF THAT'S A RING, I SWEAR THAT I'LL—"

"And what if it is?" snapped Hermione, "It's not like they'll _want_ to get married at sixteen! Who does that?"

"You never know," Ron muttered suspiciously, not meeting his wife's eyes.

"It's a necklace!" Victoire exclaimed, and all attention was drawn back to the young couple on the other side of the glass, where Scorpius was carefully tying a heart-shaped locket around the blushing Rose's neck. Tentatively, the girl touched the pendant, before a brilliant, delighted smile lit up her face.

"Aww…" cooed the majority of the Weasley women, while the men simply looked on, either sulking or pulling faces and uttering an 'eww, gross' at the supposed 'mushy' scene.

"Zat is so sweet!"

"Wow, Rose's lucky that her boyfriend's loaded—"

"Eww! She's _kissing_ him!" squealed Hugo, leaping away from the glass to avoid the horrifying sight. Indeed, Rose Weasley was thanking her boyfriend quite enthusiastically; if Scorpius's flailing arms were anything to go by.

Ron's reaction was more extreme.

"DAD, GRAB THE MUSKRAT!"

"_Ron!"_

"_Dad!"_

"_ARTHUR!"_

Ron and his father promptly took off for the garden, their wives hot on their heels, with the siblings and kids tagging along for the show. Rose could have quite a temper at times, and any shouting match she had with her father was always sure to provoke sparks. Figurative or literal; it didn't matter.

The only ones left by the window were Victoire and Teddy, both of whom had chosen to watch the show from inside.

"Say Teddy…" The blonde began, watching as Ron snarled at the rapidly-shrinking Scorpius.

"Yeah?"

She smiled up at him sweetly. "We've been together for six years…when are you planning on buying _me_ some nice jewelry?"

Teddy gulped.

"Uh…"

* * *

And we pray Teddy didn't inherit any tongue-tiedness from any member of his adopted family.

Reviews are desired and adored.


End file.
